The Attack
by nekopoland123
Summary: It's a normal day just like every other. Canada goes to the world meeting and is ignored as always though something strange happens. He actually gets called on for his opinion. He stood up with excitement and began to speak. That's when it happens. The at
1. Prologue

Prologue

' _I'm scared… It's so cold….._ ' Canada shivered and looked around in the darkness he found himself enveloped in. There wasn't a hint of light to be seen but Matthew didn't seem to mind the darkness. It wasn't what scared him. What scared him was the faint sound that managed to make its way to his ears in the silence. ' _Is that a car?'_ He turned his head in the darkness to try to find the source of the noise but found none. He began to walk to where he thought it was coming from. The noise slowly started to get louder and Matthew came to a realization as the sound passed overhead. ' _A-A plane? Why is there a plane?'_ The darkness slowly started to fade and the plane could be seen clearly, flying to what looked like the Canadian Parliament buildings. Matthew looked at it, confused. Why was it heading towards the parliament building? There were no landing strips over there, so why? Panic quickly filled the Canadian as he saw an oval shape drop out of the plane, falling quickly down towards the building. 'N-No….' A loud explosion rang out as cold painful realization hit Matthew like a boulder. A bomb had been dropped on the Parliament building. **_His_** parliament building. He watched helplessly as the building was destroyed in the blast. Bits and pieces of debris rained down on him as he fell to his knees.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: maple fish

"NOOOOOO!" Canada shot up from bed quickly, a little too quickly. The room began to spin and he laid back down. Through shaky pants and gasps for air came a low groan. That was the third time that night that he had woken from a nightmare and It was taking a toll on him. He glances over at the digital clock beside his bed. Even with his blurry vision he could clearly see that it said 6:58. With a sigh, he stretched, multiple cracks and pops coming from his stiff back. ' _Now is a good time as any to get up.'_ He thought. At least it wasn't 12am or 3am like the previous times he had woken up. He groped around the nightstand for his glasses and found that they weren't there. "Where ar-" He was cut off at the sound of a small voice on the ground next to the bed.

"Hungry" The small, white, fluffy bear grumbled. He was holding Matthews glasses in his paw.

Canada chuckled. "Good morning to you too Kuma." He sat up and plucked the small bear off the ground before placing it on the bed.

Kuma grumbled at being picked up without permission and spoke again. "I'm hungry! Feed me-" He paused. "Who are you again?"

A small sigh escaped Canada's lips. "I'm your owner, Matthew or Canada." He rubbed his eyes in slight irritation. "Can you at least remember one of those names?"

"Nope! Feed me!" With that, Kuma jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, dropping the glasses on the floor as he did so. Small thumps rang down the hall as the bear ran towards the kitchen.

Matthew let out a small chuckle and slipped out from under the covers. He shivered as his bare feet met the cold wooden floor. Put, get a rug for his bedroom, on the to-do list for the week. He let his feet adjust to the coolness of the floor before getting up and heading down the creaky stairs to the first floor where the kitchen was located. Not caring that he was still in his pajamas, he walked into the semi-modern kitchen where Kuma sat, patiently waiting for his owner. "What do you want for breakfast?"

The bear wasted no time before responding. "Salmon and maple!"

Matthew cringed at Kuma's request. No matter how many times it asks for it, he could never get over how disgusting it was. Even if it did have maple syrup on it, it was raw salmon. He didn't think it sounded as yummy as the bear said it was but as long as Kuma was happy, he didn't care. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kumajiro who was scratching at his pant leg.

"Hurry. I'm hungry." He waddled over to the kitchen table and hopped up on the chair, waiting for his owner to feed him.

Canada rolled his eyes and went to the fridge and began to look through it. After a good 5 minutes, he pulled out a medium sized salmon and placed it on a plate before drenching it in maple syrup. At least the sweet sugary syrup covers up the smell of fish. He sat the plate on the table in front of Kuma and looked away as the bear began to dig into the disgusting maple covered fish. He did not feel like getting sick the morning of the meeting. As the bear finished, Matthew made himself some light and fluffy pancakes. He smiled as he poured maple syrup all over them. Now this is what maple syrup is used for, not fish. He sat down across from Kuma and slowly ate his breakfast.

As he finished up, his phone suddenly went off, causing him to choke on the pancake he was trying to swallow. Someone was calling him, **_Him!_** He finally swallowed the pancake and smiled. No one has called him in almost a year! He quickly picked up the phone and did his best to not sound as excited as he was. "M-Matthew Williams speaking"

"Hey! Mattie!" Alfred said loudly.

Matthew unconsciously let out a sad sigh. "Hey Al.." He picked at his food slightly.

"Aw! Are you not happy to be talking to your heroic brother?!" Alfred laughed. "Hey! You're coming to the meeting right?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to get dressed to head over. It's at your place right?" Mathew asked. He already knew the answer but he wanted to have at least a small conversation with his brother.

"Yeah dude! It's going to be awesome! I'm having hamburgers served for lunch! Everyone is going to love it! Aren't I a genius?!" He laughed and rambled on before stopping suddenly. "Crap! Iggy is calling me! I have to take this bro. I'll see you at the meeting." With that he hung up without even saying goodbye.

Matthew sighed and put his phone down. It was always the same conversation between them. Alfred would call to see if he was coming, he'd start rambling off about something and then just suddenly hang up. At first he thought it meant that Alfred would notice him at the meeting but every time he would just ignore him like always. With this sad realization to what's to come, Matthew went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Little did he know, a plan was just set in motion. A plan that will soon cause great trouble to the forgotten nation.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The meeting

Canada was on his way to America, driving, of course, below the speed limit. There was little traffic that morning minus the small clog that was in a roundabout in a small town on the way to the meeting hall. He sighed and trudged slowly through the town. It was a quaint little town with few buildings. From his car, he could see a small coffee shop, a minimart, a bank, and a small clinic. ' _I could stop by the coffee shop at lunch and grab a sandwich or something.'_ Canada though, continuing to drive. His mind wondered to multiple topics until landing on a singular thought. ' _Will I be noticed today?'_ He contemplated this for a while, not realizing that he was slowly starting to drift off the road. His attention was brought back to the present as his car ran into the ditch. A small scream escaped his lips and he struggles to get back to the road again. "Maple!" His hands were trembling as he steadied the car to go straight down the road once again. The rest of the drive over was spent focusing on the road, not what was to come. Matthew pulled into the parking lot of the meeting hall and sat in his car in silence. He had an odd knot in the pit of his stomach, like something was going to happen, but his mind was to focused on the meeting to notice.

The silence was suddenly broken by an angry yell. "Oi! Alfred! Get out of your bloody car and get in here already!"

Canada sighed. ' _Of course… Mistaken for Alfred once again…"_ He got out of his car and watched as an angry Brit hastily walked over.

"I can't believe you're late to a meeting you're hosting! I can't believe you!" He reached up and gave Canada a rather harsh smack on the head.

He winced. "Arthur… I'm not America…" He said quietly, tearing up slightly at the hit.

"Yeah? And I'm not the bloody United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!" He pointed towards the building angrily. "Get inside so we can start the meeting!"

During the course of Arthur's yells, Alfred had pulled into the parking lot. As he got out he heard the yells and he glanced over to see Matthew cowering slightly at their father yelling.

"Hey!" He ran over and stepped in front of Canada. "Why the hell are you yelling at my bro?!"

England stood there, dumbfounded. "I-If you're… Then who?.." He looked from Alfred to Matthew, his face riddled with confusion. "Who are you?"

Matthew bit his lip and his eyes welled up with tears as he whispered his response. "I-I'm Canada…" With that he ran towards the meeting hall and went in.

England watched him leave, the same expression of confusion still plastered on his face. "Wh-"

He was cut off by a slap from Alfred. "Don't you dare say who! That's your son!" He glared at his short father in anger.

Arthur stood there in surprise, his hand reaching up to touch his assaulted face. Anger soon replaced the shock. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU BLOODY GIT! I'M YOUR FATHER! YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!" An argument broke out between the two nations, both forgetting all about the crying Canadian who had just ran inside.

Canada ran into the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. 'I-I should be used to this by now so why?... Why does it still hurt so bad?...' He sat on the toilet seat and sobbed. He hoped this time would be different. He hoped that this time he would be noticed. Silent tears ran down his face. 'I was wrong… It's going to be the same as always…" As the last tears fell, Matthew stood up and wiped his eyes. ' _No. It_ _ **will**_ _be different. I will make them see me!'_ ' He thought, clenching his fists in determination. With that thought in mind, he walked out and went into the meeting room. He **_was_** going to be noticed! Even if it killed him! Looking around he tried to see if anyone notice him come in. Matthews's confidence began to crack. Out of all the nations in the room, not one of them looked up at him as he walked in. ' _Are you serious? Are you freaking serious?! Not one of them looked up!'_ He reluctantly trudged over to his seat and sat down. Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked around frantically to find whose eyes it was. Matthew's blood ran cold when he saw the cold purple eyes trained on him.

Russia gave him a warm smile but his eyes were still cold as ice. He's grin slowly started to turn more sinister as the minutes went by. Matthew looked away and did his best to ignore his stare as the meeting started.

Alfred jumped up from his seat. "Okay dudes! Let's get this meeting started!" He shuffled a few papers in front of him. "Let's start off by talking about global warming!" The exuberant nation said before beginning to ramble on about his once again crazy ideas.

Matthew only caught a few of Alfred's words, something about a superhero and a wall. He shook his head trying to concentrate on the meeting and not on the eyes drilling holes into him. It was driving him crazy! He wanted to be noticed but he didn't want to be glared at! He was about to get up and dash out of the room when Alfred suddenly said his name. "W-What?" His focus was snapped away from the Russian's glare and went to Alfred.

Alfred laughed. "I said, do you have anything to add about the problems global warming is causing? I hear is like totally hitting up north hard!"

Canada sat there wide eyed, trying to register what happened. Alfred had asked for his opinion. **_His_** opinion! A smile spread across his face as he stood up, regaining his focus on the question. "Y-Yes, it has hit us hard. The polar ice caps are melting and the temperature is rising. With all the snow and ice melting, the water levels are growing rapidly." He looked down at his papers and continued. "If something isn't done quickly I'm afraid-" He stopped suddenly as a sharp pain went through his chest. A gasp escaped his lips as he grabbed his chest. He felt something warm ooze onto his hand.

Alfred looked up from his papers as Matthew gasped. "Mattie?" He looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

Matthew pulled his hand away from his chest and looked down at it. ' _B-Blood?'_ He grabbed onto the table for support, his breathing growing shaky and unsteady and his heart began to speed up.

Alfred along with much of the other nations gasps as they saw the blood soak through the Canadians dress shirt and dripped steadily onto the table.

"Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed as Matthew collapsed onto the floor. He ran quickly to his side and some of the nations, like Italy and Latvia, screamed. "C-Call an ambulance!" He keeled down next to his brother. "Matt! Stay with me!"

"A-Al….?" Matthew looked at his brother and then… behind him. He could see the devilish smile plastered across Russia's face through his blurry vision. It engraved itself into his mind as everything faded to black.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Breaking News

Every news channel in the world played the same story. "Breaking news! Bombs have been dropped on the Canadian Parliament building!"

Alfred flipped to another channel.

"The attack happened at noon today. An unknown plane flew over the main building and released a bomb."

He changed the channel once more.

"It is unknown whether or not there are any survivors but so far there have been no signs of life within the rubble. We fear that the Canadian government has fall-"

Alfred grumbled and switched of the tv before he resumed pacing the waiting room at the nearby clinic. It has been nearly 5 hours since he had arrived with Matthew and there still hasn't been a word about his condition. All Alfred could think about was the blank, glassy look of Canada's eyes as he was taken back to the E.R. seeing his brother like that struck deep in his heart. ' _Please be okay Mattie…'_

The waiting room was stuffy and overcrowded though it only had 5 occupants; America, France, England, Prussia and surprisingly Russia. Everyone but Alfred had claimed one of the stiff chairs for the wait.

Arthur sat next to Francis and held him close, whispering words of comfort. "Calm down… I'm sure they'll be out any minute now to tell us that he's alright…."

Beside the two, Gilbert sat, bouncing his leg up down in worry, anxiety, and overall, stress. His ruby colored eyes were dulled and bloodshot. Three words rang clear in his head and repeated themselves over and over. ' _He'll be okay he'll be okay he'll be okay he'll be okay.'_ The albino pulled a small picture out of his pocket and smiled down at the delicate blonde nation in it. He had taken that picture last week when Matthew came over. It was the day Gilbert confessed his feelings for Matthew. He sighed and put the picture of his boyfriend back in his pocket and stared at the doors to the E.R. silently begging for someone to come out, to tell him Matthew was okay. A gasp escaped his lips as a nurse slipped through the door.

The nurse was bombarded by the nations, all of which asked the same question though Gilbert yelled the loudest. "Is Matthew okay?!"

Through the yelling the nurse spoke is a loud tone. "Will you all step back and let me speak! You can't hear what I have to say if you're all yelling!" With that everyone stopped yelling and stepped back. "Thank you. Now, can I have a family member please come with me."

Everyone looked at Arthur as he shakily stepped forward, his face pale with worry. "I-I'm his father."

The nurse gestured for Arthur to follow and he did. They walked back through the E.R. doors and into a small office.

The nurse was the first to speak. "Matthew has survived but… He's in critical condition. The gash in his chest was extremely deep and long. If it gets infected then he will most likely die, that is, if he survives the night."

Arthur's face grew paler at the last part. "D-Do you think he'll survive?.."

She bit her lip and looked down. "Honestly I don't… His injuries are extremely sever." She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him solemnly. "I'm sorry Mr…. Uh.."

"K-Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland." He said shakily.

The nurse spoke while she led him back towards the door. "I'm sorry Mr. Kirkland but prepare for the worse."

Arthur stopped and grabbed her arm slightly. "C-Can I go see him?" He said, struggling to keep his voice from cracking.

The nurse bit her lip and look at the chart again. "Yes but only you for now. The rest will have to wait about another hour."

He nodded and followed the nurse into Canada's room. It was rather large for only one person. There was a curtain surrounding the only bed in the room so he couldn't get a glimpse of Matthew. "Is he behind this curtain?"

She nodded and put a hand on the curtain. "Mr. Kirkland… Be prepared… He doesn't look well…"

Arthur gulped and nodded, preparing himself for what he might see. As the nurse pulled back the curtain, he gasped. "B-Bloody hell!" He ran to the side of the hospital bed. Matthew lay in the bed, connected to multiple loud machines, and he was unmoving. England noticed how pale he was. He almost looked like a corpse. There was a mask strapped to his face that delivered oxygen to him and there was also an IV that dripped a crimson liquid into him. The next thing he noticed was the giant bandage wrapped around his chest that was stained red. He felt his blood run cold and the room started to spin.

The nurse grabbed his arm and pulled away from the bed before closing the curtains once again. "I'm sorry sir, that's all for now." She lead him back to the waiting room and back to the other nations. "We'll update you if something changes with Matthew."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you ma'am…" He turned to face his fellow nations.

"Arthur! How is Ma-" The words died in Francis's throat when he saw the expression on Arthur's face. His eyes widen. "Mon Dieu… D-Don't tell me he's…"

Alfred ran to England and hugged him, tears rolling down his face. "Please tell me he's okay. Please tell me he'll make it…" He was trembling, afraid of what he knew Arthur was going to say.

The brit hesitantly hugged back as he broke down into tears. "A-Alfred h-he…" It was a struggle for the words to come out for if he said them, he had to admit it was true. His son, his eldest son who he had neglected for most his life, was going to die. ' _This is all my fault…. If I had been looking after him like I was supposed to then maybe… Maybe he wouldn't have been attacked…'_

 _"_ Arthur! How is he?!" Alfred snapped, pulling Arthur out of his thoughts. "Is he still alive?.. J-Just nod or s-shake your head." He sighed in relief when he felt the nod on his shoulder but tensed when Arthur spoke.

"T-They don't think he will s-s-survive the n-night…." He burst into sobs once again. Francis picked him up and took him over to the chairs as he quietly sobbed with him.

Prussia stood there, unable to comprehend what England had just said. The love of his life was expected to die in the next few hours. ' _T-This can't be real… This has to b-be a d-dream! He can't… He can't die!'_ He reached his hand to his face as he felt warm tears roll down his cheeks. ' _No! No crying Gilbert! He's not going to die!'_ He clenched his fists and held back his tears. "I'm going to find the jack-wagon that hurt mien Birdie! I'm going to kill them!"

Everyone looked up at him in surprise and Alfred stood up from his spot on the floor, wiping stray tears from his face. "I will to! No one gets away with hurting my bro!" He walked over to Gilbert and put a hand of his shoulder. "We're going to kill that monster."

Neither of them noticed the smiling Russian in the corner. If they did, maybe they could have prevented what was soon to come.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shock

The nurse stepped out into the waiting room once again. "You all may see Matthew now. You cannot however speak above a whisper. He mustn't wake up because his body will go into shock."

Everyone nodded and they went in except for Arthur who stayed in the waiting room. As they stepped in, they noticed the curtain closed around Matthew's bed. Alfred went to open it but was beat to it by Gilbert. "H-Hey, chill out man, we're all going to the same place." He fussed as the Prussian pushed past him. He was about to say something else but he froze as the curtains were drawn back.

The moment the curtains parted, Gilbert gasped and ran to the unconscious nation's side. "Mien Gott… Mattie…." He collapsed to his knees and stared at his lover.

Francis followed Gilbert's lead and ran to the opposite side of the bed, grabbing the younger man's hand. "Mon Dieu…. Mon petite Mathieu…"

Ivan lurked behind Alfred, the same smile still plastered on his face. Alfred didn't even notice him, let alone that he was slowly inching closer to him. ' _this is all my fault'_ He thought, his mind focusing on his older brother lying motionless in the bed. His focus was suddenly shifted away from him and onto the new found pain in his foot. He let out loud cry and looked down at the source of the pain.

Ivan's foot was on top of Alfred's, he was stepping down hard on it.

The other two nations looked up at him quickly and Alfred blushed slightly. "S-Sorry…" He turned to Ivan who just looked at him with fake guilt on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry America. I didn't see your foot there."

Alfred was about to respond with a harsh response but any words he was going to say died in his throat as Matthew began to shift slightly but jerk violently in pain. The multiple machines hooked up to the Canadian began to beep wildly and grew ever so louder.

Gilbert and Francis began to panic and tried to hold him still but was quickly ushered away by a nurse as a doctor rushed in. Matthew's heart monitor played a steady tone as Matthew fell motionless.

Alfred stood there in terror as the doctor pulled out strange looking machines and shocked Matthew. He felt his face grow paler and the room began to spin as he saw his brother's now lifeless body jerk violently. Alfred's vision began to blur and the world around him.

Arthur and Gilbert caught him as he fainted and dragged him into the waiting room. They laid him down on the floor and the Brit tried to slap him awake. "Alfred!" No response came so he smacked again. "Alfred! Wake up you bloody wanker!"

A small groan escaped Alfred's lips along with the word, "W-What?..." He sat up quickly and looked around "M-Matthew!"

"H-He's…. He's still being worked on…." Arthur turned to look at Alfred angrily. "What the hell happened in there!? I heard you yell from oh here!"

Gilbert growled and punched Alfred in the jaw. "YOU DUMMKOPF! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU YELL?!"

Alfred put a hand to his assaulted face  
while he glared angrily at Russia and said through gritted teeth "Ivan stomped  
down on my foot! I bet he's the one who attacked Mattie!"

The other nations turned to face Ivan, silently asking for an explanation. Without hesitation, he gave them one. "It was an accident Alfred. I would never want harm to come to little Matvey. He's so small and fragile. I don't want him to die…" He put on his best saddened face and looked down to the ground. Everyone seemed to believe him, everyone except for Alfred however.

"You can't fool me Ivan! I don't know what you're trying to do but it can't be-!" Alfred was cut off by the doors to the E.R. opening.

The nurse slowly walked out of the E.R. and towards them. Not one did she look up from her clipboard and it was easy to see that her hands were trembling. "I-If I m-may have you're a-a-attention…" The confidence and strength she once had in her voice was gone. It was replaced with fear and sorrow. "M-Matthew is.."

Gilbert grabbed her shoulders slightly. "I-Is he okay?!" He looked at her, his eyes begging for good news. News that his little Birdie was okay. His face went bank and his hands fell limply from her shoulders when she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry sir…. H-He's gone…." She shakily took in a breath and continued. "T-The doctor couldn't get his heart beating again…" She quickly turned and went into the E.R. once more as silence filled the waiting room.

Arthur was the first to break the silence. "Oh God…"

Francis spoke next, latching onto Arthur and beginning to sob. "N-Not my precious little Mathieu…. N-Not my little m-maple sapling…" He buried his face in the Brit's shoulder.

"N-No… H-He can't be…. H-He can't be dead! H-H-He's just g-getting back at me for scaring him the other day… Y-Yeah…. That h-has to be it….." He struggled to keep in a sob. "A-Any second now h-he's going to walk out and chuckle at how u-unawesomely I-I reacted….." Tears slipped free and rolled down his cheeks. "A-A-Any s-second….." He fell to his knees and broke into sobs. "NOOOOO!"

After what seemed like hours, the tv flickered life. No one knew who had turned it on decided not to pay attention until a voice boomed loudly through the speakers. "THE CANADIAN PRIME MINISTER AND HIS CLOSE WORKERS HAVE BEEN FOUND! THEY ARE ALIVE!"

Every head quickly turned towards the tv. Alfred jumped to his feet. 'If they're alive then….. could Mattie be too?...' He sighed. 'He can't be….' He flipped off the tv and a scream come from the E.R.

"D-Doctor! Come h-here!" Loud talking and shuffling came from the closed doors and the nations sat in confusion until a clear voice rang through the clinic. "H-He's alive?!"

Ivan's face grew dark and he clenched his fists as the other nations jumped up from their seats and grinned in happiness. ' _Damn…. This isn't_ _going according to plan…. I guess plan B is to be initiated..'_ He stood up and walked closer to the door, no one paid him any mind though, they were too focused on the noise coming from behind the closed door.

The nurse quickly slipped through the doors with a faint smile on her face. "He's come back to the world of the living and he seems to be in a stable condition." She looked down at the chart in her hands. "You may see him in about an hour and a half. He needs to have time to rest but…" She pointed to Alfred. "You're not allowed to visit him."

The American's eyes widened. "W-What?! But he's my brother!"

"You almost- no. You did kill him! It's by a miracle that he's still alive! He was declared legally dead for almost an hour!"

Alfred gritted his teeth and was about to retort that it was in fact, not his fault but Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. "She's right Alfred. We don't want to lose him again." He gave a small weak smile. "Please Alfred. I'm sure you can visit him when he's more stable."

A reluctant sigh came from Alfred's lips as he sat down in one of the hard chairs. "Fine…" He sent a harsh glare at Ivan as he spoke.

"I'll stay here with America." He said with a smile. "It wouldn't be fair to just leave him out here alone when it's partially my fault too." He sat down next to an angry looking Alfred while everyone else when inside the ER.


	6. Chapter 5

Alfred glared at Ivan as he sat down. "What the hell do you want? Do you think you're noble by sitting out here with me?" He knew that he was up to something and he knew it had to do with Matthew. As the seconds passed with no response, the air grew more and more tense. It only grew when Alfred saw a smirk creep upon Ivan's face.

Ivan finally spoke, his voice like honey with a underlying harshness. "Noble? No. I just need to take care of a little nuisance." He smiled with false sweetness at the American.

Every cell in Alfred's body was screaming for him to run. He could sense the danger but something kept him in his seat, unmoving asides for his fingers which played with the hem of his worn bomber jacket. "W-What kind of nuisance?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly. 'Why why is my voice trembling? Because i'm scared?. No! I'm the hero and hero's shouldn't get scared!... Right?...' He looked into Ivan's cold eyes for only a second fore that's all it took for Alfred to see the murderous intent in his eyes. Before he could follow his instincts and run, Ivan spoke with a deep and icy voice.

"You." He lunged at the American, knocking him out of his chair.

Alfred stumbled but ran towards the door the ER. 'Just maybe if I could make it to the other nations, I could get them to see the truth! Then they could be my backup in stopping the bad guy!' He grabbed the door and pushed but it didn't budge. "What the hell?!" turning quickly to find somewhere else to run, he was pinned to the door by Ivan. He struggled and tried to slip away from the Russian but his efforts were in vain.

Ivan pulled out his pipe from underneath his coat and with every intent to kill him, he swung the weapon. A loud crack filled the room along with a blood curtailing scream as the pipe collided with Alfred's skull. It bursted open and his blood splattered against the door.

He fell limply into a heap on the floor, blood pooled around his head. In his fight to hold on to his consciousness he asked; his voice faint and weak, "W-W… hy?..." With those words, his mind slipped into darkness.

The scream and thud were loud enough to reach the ears of all in the ER, but Arthur was the first to react. His head whipped around to the door and momentarily, his eyes were filled with terror. ' _Was that Alfred?...'_ As the seconds passed, his initial shock was quickly replaced with growing anger. ' _What the hell does he think he's doing?!'_ His anger boiled inside him as he stormed towards the door to the waiting room with every intent to yell at the ignorant boy he called his son. ' _He's a bloody idiot! He's going to wake Matthew again!'_ The Brit slammed into the doors that lead to the waiting room but was knocked backwards as the door stayed in place. "What the bloody hell?..." He pushed on the door and found that it gave slightly but still refused to open. Arthur felt something warm and wet seep through his shoes and he looked down, confusion clear on his face, but he paled the moment he saw the smooth dark liquid that had begun to pool out from under the door. The Brit screamed and backed away, his feet slipping on the crimson blood, causing him to fall. This scream brought everyone to focus. The two men in Matthew's room shared glances and in a silent agreement, they both sprinted towards the door. As soon as their eyes fell onto the scene in front of them, they quickly got to work getting the door opened. Francis and Gilbert both ran at the door, slamming their shoulders into it, hoping the solid wood would give to their weight. The force of the blow opened enough for them to squeeze out into the silent waiting room.

Gilbert was the first one to dare enter, his movements slow. As his eyes landed on the source of the crimson liquid, his blood ran cold and a cry escaped his dry, chapped lips. "Alfred!" With that he ran to the crippled man who laid limply on the floor. The two men who waited behind the door slipped out and let out gasps as they saw their son.

Francis covered his mouth with a hand to hold in his tears and Arthur took a step towards the fallen nation.

"A-Alfred… Not you too…" He took another step and his foot landed in the deep crimson liquid. A grimace crossed his tired and scared face and he looked down at it. The Brits eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Just before his body hit the blood covered floor, Francis' caught him, holding him in his arms.

"A-Arthur!" As Francis held him in his trembling arms, multiple nurses ran into the room. Without hesitation they loaded Alfred's body on the gurney and began to work on him in a desperate attempt to save his life. As they rolled the gurney into the ER Francis and Gilbert both exchanged glances.

"H-How could this have happened.. B-Both of my sons.." A tear rolled down the Frenchman's face that fell onto Arthur's pale face.

"D-Do you think Ivan did it?." Gilbert's voice quivered slightly instead of having its strong confident tone. He looked towards the doors out of the hospital only to see that there were drops blood leading out. A part of him thought that Ivan was another victim but another part believed that he was the attacker and had fled.

A throbbing anger was building inside Francis. "If he is the cause of this…" His grip on Arthur tightened slightly but lessened when he saw a small look of pain cross his love's face. "I will kill him.." The two sat in silence, the only sound heard in the waiting room was the soft murmurs of the nurses on the other side of the ER door and the faint hum of the fluorescent lights. Unknown to the two, the small Canadian was trapped inside a hellish that was too real to be just a dream.


End file.
